Laughing, always laughing
by Chloe Mcdonald
Summary: A young girl with special powers gets kidnapped and made into an immortal to hope fully save her life, from the evil trying to drag her in. But will she chose good over evil?
1. Chapter 1

Laughing.. Always Laughing..  
I awoke to the sound of laughing, cackling. It flooded through me, filling the spaces surrounding me. Then followed an ear-piercing shriek.  
The laughing continued..  
All of a sudden the room was ablaze, fire burst out of the ground. I had gone from being in a pitch black room to being inside a well-lit oven.  
The smoke-filled my lungs, choking me. The flames licked at my naked legs, leaving little red splotches where they touched.  
How did I get here? Where is here?  
I woke up (from what I can guess) about five maybe ten minutes ago, in a room full of darkness, listening to the distorted laughter and now the room is alight and I can't breathe.  
Was I being killed? Maybe I'm in hell?  
So many thoughts were running through my head I couldn't focus on just one!  
There was a way out! A little pathway running straight through the fire. I ran along the smoky path, feeling a little queasy, the flames were closing the gap behind me, chasing me.  
I came to a halt when I saw the big brown door. There was a bright light sneaking out of the bottom, creeping towards me, pulling me closer to the door.  
Reluctantly I turned the handle and stepped inside.  
The moment I closed the door a tall man in a white lab coat span round and I felt the bullets hit me before I knew what was happening.  
The bullet pierced my skin just above my left breast, then again on the other side, and two hit me in the stomach.  
I died.. I could tell. I was starting to slowly float upwards, hovering above my bloodstained body.  
I didn't cry, or scream, or even breathe, I didn't need to. I was dead.  
"Oh shit!" shouted the tall man in the lab coat, Ronald, we'll name him Ronald until I find out his real name. I don't like Ronald.  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Yelled a man with a funny hat on, lets call him Alan.  
"She was going to attack!"  
"You have no idea of knowing that! You shot her for christ sake!" I like Alan more than Ronald.  
"We'll have to inject her, quickly while shes still warm!" There's Ronald.  
"It might not work!"  
"We have to try! Madman Jake will kill us if he finds out what happened"  
I am so confused! They must have been trying to kill me already? By the fire? So why does it matter that he shot me? This is all too much, I just need to.. Sleep..  
I drifted off into a heavy sleep and when I awoke I heard Ronald shouting "she moved! She moved! It's going to work!" I sat up and stared straight at him. He's bald, tall but rather fat and he has the ugliest face I have ever seen!  
I have never been in this much pain my entire life! I just wanted it to end, for the pain to be gone.. I wanted to be back with my mum, sat on the sofa`drinking hot chocolate, laughing at the hideous outfits the famous idiots were wearing on tv and bitching about the next door neighbours new boyfriend. Or boyfriends should I say!  
None of that mattered now, why are they doing this to me? What did I ever do to them? Or who even are these people?!  
Ronald stepped forward and looked me directly in the eye, "now you look here little miss" he says in the most patronizing way. "Nothing happened, you got me? If my boss comes walking in here, you're gonna tell him that nothing happened, and if you even try to bite me, I'll ram a stake through your chest faster than you can say count Dracula"  
"What the heck is going on here? Where am I? Who are you? And why am I here? I want to speak to your 'boss' NOW" I yelled.  
As I looked around I realised I was in a hospital, I wonder what I'm doing here? Did I get hurt to start with? And they brought me to a hospital? Then try to kill me, and then get angry when Ronald does kill me? This whole thing makes no sense! I'm just so confused!  
It's a children's hospital.. Theres paintings all over the walls, children's pictures, stuffed toys and dolls houses, but everything has burn marks, the walls scorched. Oh no.. It can't be..  
The orphan hospital, that was burnt down years ago, the children were tortured here, some of them were burned in the fire, others 'mysteriously' died afterward..  
I heard crying earlier, and laughing, and the fire.. Was that real?  
I looked down at my legs, no marks. How could that be? Maybe my aunt Adele was right.. Maybe shes not just the crazy cookie the family think she is. She told me I could see things, she said she noticed when I was younger, everyone else just thought I had imaginary friends, but never aunt Adele.  
So.. Is this some kind of message? Were the little kids telling me something? The crying I heard, I heard them begging too, asking why they can't see their mummy and daddies again. The laughing, that must have been from the murderers, are these the people that killed all those children? That burnt this hospital down? I need to get out, I can't stay here, all I can hear is the crying..  
"Look believe it or not, we're trying to help you" said Alan, he doesn't seem to be such a prick like Ronald. "You don't know who you are do you? You're the special one, there's people out there, bad people, they want to hurt you, kill you."  
"He just killed me! Or did you forget that part?! How am I still here?!" I'm just so scared, I want to go home..  
Alan seemed sympathetic "I know you're scared honey, and it's okay, I know there's probably a lot of questions you have on your mind that you want answers for, but if you just calm down, I promise I will answer them all to the best that I can. Ignore Craig here, he's screwed in the head, always been a bit doo Lally! Please take a seat, let me get you a drink, tea? Coffee?"  
"Water will do fine thank you" So, his names Craig. I took a seat on the dingy looking sofa on the all facing Craig, I don't trust him one bit.  
Alan returned with my water and sat on the coffee table in front of me, "I am Joe, I can't tell you how very sorry I am! I'm happy to answer any questions you have"  
Ahh so his names Joe, hmm good to know, I'll remember Joe, he's nice.  
"Where am I? Is this.. Is it the old orphans hospital?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid it is, I'm sorry you have to be here, but it was the place that no one goes to, and I apologise for the poor maintenance but we had to get you out of that house, they were coming for you and I my boss wants you alive" Joe really did seem apologetic when he spoke.  
"Who was coming for me?"  
"The haska's, they're an immortal group, kind of like the mafia, bad people, very bad people, we want to help you, so maybe making you an immortal too was whats best for you, do you still have the gift?"  
"umm, okay, we'll get back to them.. My gift? What is my gift?"  
"You have the power to see the dead, and the past, I noticed you scream fire when you entered the room, right before.. the incident, did you see the flames? Feel the burn? It will all seem so real to you."  
"Ah so, can I see the future too?"  
Joe looked thoughtful "you may be able to evolve you're talent into future reading."  
"I'm slightly confused.. You're protecting me?"  
"Yeah, Jake doesn't want you hurt, you're the one he's been waiting for, all these years"  
"This all oddly makes sense to me, I don't know why, but it seems right.. It fits in with the stories my aunt Adele would tell me when I was a little girl, she warned me that something big would happen to me on my nineteenth birthday, my family said she was crazy but I think you can tell when a persons crazy from the look in their eye" I glanced over at Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oii watch it miss!" Yelled Craig from across the room.

"Shut up" Alan- I mean Joe, shouted at him.

"So, why are these people after me? Have I seen them before?" I'm a bit confused again..

Joe sighed "They want your power, to use it, but if they get your power, they aren't going to need to you any more, Jake, my boss, isn't interested in your power, sure it could help us but he wants you alive, you see.. He knew you, when, you wasn't you really, do you know what reincarnation is? You're reborn, new body same soul, but you don't remember the past life. Every time you're reborn you forget your past life, but he searches for you, and lives his life with you, over and over, he spent a year trying to find you, and now he found you and found out about your powers and the people after you, he had to stop them, to protect you."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Whenever you like, I can take you to him right now if you want?"

"Yes please, I'd like to meet him" I felt a little buzz of excitement at the thought of meeting him, I wanted to meet this person who searched me down, and maybe saved my life, who I apparently fall in love with in everyone of my lives.

Joe pulled a mobile phone from his pocket, and dialled a number quicker than I could blink.

"Hello. Boss? She wants to see you"

I heard a low voice that sounded more like a buzz come from the mobile phone, but I couldn't quite understand what he was saying, Joe stood up and got his car keys after hanging up the cell phone.

"Lets go" he said with a wide smile.

I got up shakily and followed him out to the car, I remembered Joe telling me about the people after me, trying to kill me to steal my power, so as soon as the door shut behind me I was checking around the car park and roads straight away, making sure no ones following us, or watching me.

Wow! A Ferrari? Really? "Nice car" I said trying to be cool, the inside was real leather, so smooth.. I slammed the door shut and locked it right away. I'm not risking anything.

Joe laughed a little "you don't have to worry, no one will be able to get you while you're with me, or Craig, especially Jake. Also I think you'll find you're a lot stronger than you know, especially for the first five months after the change, how are you feeling by the way?"

"The change? Err I feel fine?"

"Ahh yes, you're an immortal now, I'm sorry but we had no choice after Craig's stupid actions.."

"Ohh.. Cool.." I was really shocked but didn't want to sound weird, so I just carried on asking questions about my power for about ten minutes until we finally arrived outside a big white house with a navy blue door and window panes.

Joe got out of the car and opened my door for me. He stood to the side of the car and motioned for me to go in "I'll be out here, you know, guarding the perimeter" he gave me a quick wink and stood up straight, looking around the area.

I walked up the long path to the dark blue door and just before I got to the steps to the porch, the door opened a VERY handsome young man was stood there with a dazzling smile!"

He started to talk but I wasn't hearing anything, something was happening, I couldn't explain it, it was amazing, I could actually see the sparks flying between us! "Chloe? Are you okay? You have no idea how happy I am to see you.. I know you don't know me but I'll explain"

"Joe told me everything, I know who you are, who I am, why I'm here.. Thank you.." I felt the need to hug him, I just wanted to touch his long blonde hair, it looked so soft, so smooth.. I took a step forward, and so did he, I ran to him, I don't know why but I had to hug him, I threw my arms around him and held on so tight it's a wonder he could breathe!

He looked so surprised, when I touched him, it's like happiness just flooded through me!

"Do you want to come in? We can talk? I can answer any questions you have if you have any?" His smiled almost blinded me, it was so beautiful!

"Sure" I smiled. I walked into the house and the inside was beautiful! The furniture was extravagant! He pointed to a gorgeous white sofa and asked me to take a seat, he came in with a tall glass of apple juice with a little umbrella hanging from the top of the glass, how does he know I like the little umbrellas? My mum used to put them in my juice when I was little and I've always liked them.

"Wondering how I know you like them? I know everything about you Chloe, I'm in love with you"


	3. Chapter 3

We were sat in his magnificent living room, on the dazzling white sofa, I was drinking my apple juice and he was telling me all about his life, and our lives together, he told me how sorry he is about what Craig did, but he thinks it may be for the best as at least I'm safer now, and we don't have to restart our lives over and over.

He's so excited to spend the rest of our lives together, he told me all his plans.

There's music playing quietly in the background, it sounds like a piano is being played in the room, the musics beautiful, it makes me want to dance, to get up, grab Jake's hand and dance, twirl around the room and sing along to the soft murmur.

"I know this is crazy and may seem a little strange coming from someone you've known for less than half hour, but I'd really like you to move in here for a little while? Just so I can make sure you're safe and I can look after you, you'd have you're own room and I've filled the closet with clothes and shoes and bags and anything you may need, I got a friend to get err, girly products and make-up and stuff."

Something made me want to stay, I couldn't say no, I _had_ to be with him.

"I want to stay.. But could I get some things from mine first please? You know, some home comforts? And err, I hate sleeping alone.. I share a room with my room mate and we normally top and tail.. When I was younger someone broke into my house and got into my room, they dragged my little sister in with them and murdered her right in front of me.. They left her there in my room, my parents were dead, they tried to get me but I ran, I hid in the hidden tree house at the end of the garden they took almost everything from the house and left, they were never found. No one knows who destroyed my family, but I swore that I'd do everything I could to find them and get my revenge! I haven't been able to sleep alone since" I realised I was telling him quite a lot of personal stuff about my younger life, I stopped and looked at my hands in my lap. Shit. I always do this, talk way too much, he probably doesn't care about my shit. "Sorry. I talk to much.."

"You don't need to be sorry! That's awful! I'm the sorry one, sorry you had to go through that. I'd give anything to take you back and save your family, I wish I could take it all back for you I really do. But I can find those murderer's for you.. I can give them what they deserve, just tell me when, I'll find them! You'll never be alone, I promise you! Joe can take you to your flat to get your things."

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the table and rung Joe, "hello could you take Chloe to her place to pick her stuff up please? Thank you". He hung the phone up and cleaned the sofa and table up, Joe walked in holding his phone, it looked like he was messaging someone.

As me and Joe got up to leave, without realising I ran to Jake and kissed him sweetly on the lips. I then realised what I had done and hurried on out the door I heard Jake call out to me before I shut the door "See you soon sweetheart"

Joe didn't really speak much on the way there, he didn't have to ask for directions, he knew exactly where I lived which kind of creeped me out a little. He opened the door for me, but instead of letting me go first he grabbed the hair on the back of my head and threw me in. I had no idea what was happening.

"You silly little bitch! You're pathetic! Believing all that shit earlier about the bad guys, well guess what? You're screwed now. You trust people way too easily! But don't worry your little boyfriend Jake is't involved in this, neither's Craig actually."

This made no sense.. He answered my questions, explained everything to me? Does this means hes the bad guy? Is he after me? Does Jake know?

Before I knew it, Joe had grabbed me again and smacked my head again the wall, I could feel warm, thick blood trickle from the back of my skull. Then it was as if the lights were dimming, things were starting to go dark.. I couldn't breathe properly..

When I woke up there was fighting, I couldn't see properly, my eyes were itchy and burning. Two figures were fighting slamming each other against walls, we were in my flat, I could tell that much. Light was coming back, I was getting my vision back.. I saw Joe, then I saw Jake throw him against the far wall, run up and hit him straight in the face before I could blink. The sound of his head hitting my kitchen table and it smashing was like a thunder bolt hitting a bridge and it crashing onto the rocks below.

I could feel the pain consuming me again, the darkness was coming again, my eyes were closing.. The last thing I saw was Jake ramming what looked like a wooden stick through Joe's chest.


End file.
